Moi Aussi, Je t'aime
by Music596
Summary: When Harry Potter meets the acclaimed art critic Severus Snape he world changes.  Little did he know the French language would have a lot to do with these changes.  Oneshot/SSHP/AU/Non-magic


This is just a little something something I thought of while in French class. There will be French in this but the translations will be to the left of the French, in italics and parenthesis. Note: This is a non-magical AU.

-XXX- is texting

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Moi Aussi, Je t'aime

_I Love You Too._

"Harry!" Harry sighed as he wiped his brush on his cloth. He set the brush to the side and ran his paint-stained fingers through his hair. He walked over the door, flung it open, and was faced with a very concerned Draco Malfoy.

"What is it Draco? I have the art exhibition next week and this piece needs to be finished by then so this needs to be quick." Draco brushed past with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Harry, we have a problem." Harry sighed and pulled up a stool.

"What is our huge problem?" Draco paced back and forth, wringing his hands.

"Harry, your artwork is getting really popular and this exhibition is going to be your most successful yet." Harry sighed and looked over at his painting wistfully.

"Harry focus!" Harry glanced back at his worried manager with a slight smile.

"Draco, mon ami, (_my friend) _isn't all this popularity a _good _thing?" Draco shook his head as if Harry simply didn't understand which he didn't.

"Yes it is but it is also a reason to worry. The world's most renowned art critics will be there and they are all going to review." Harry smiled and stood.

"So this is what this is about. Draco, I can handle critics. I'll just turn up the Harry Potter charm and we will be fine." Draco stopped pacing and stared at Harry incredulously.

"Harry, these are not some critics that can be swayed by your one-of-a-kind charm. These are actual critics that will not feel bad if you are ruined." Harry smiled and patted Draco on the cheek, leaving blue smudges on his pale skin.

"We will be fine Draco. You do your job and I do mine and we will be fine. Now let me _do _my job or we will never be ready in time." Draco sighed and left Harry to his work.

XXX XXX XXX

People of all ages and types filed into the large building. The women were stunning and the men handsome, but the star of the show was absolutely gorgeous. Harry, dressed in his best fitting tuxedo, stood by his paintings with a smile. His raven hair stuck up in all directions but there really wasn't anything anybody could do about it; it seemed to have a life of its own. His emerald eyes searched around the room for a familiar face and finding none, turned back to the potential customer. Harry was glad when the man left, how he hated talking to people. He hated these things in general. The smiling faces, the quiet laughter, and the chink of the glasses just made him want to hide up in his studio for a few hours.

"You look bored." A soft, silky voice interrupted Harry's thoughts. He turned to the man who stood next to him with a blush.

"Not really, I just would rather be other places." The man chuckled. He was a tall man, much taller than Harry. He was not classically handsome, but he was striking. Harry decided he was attractive, but not in the normal way. His black, silky hair was tied back in a loos ponytail, with strands of hair falling in front of the pale face. The man's obsidian eyes bore into Harry with an intensity that made him shiver. The man extended his hand.

"Severus Snape." Harry gripped his hand firmly.

"Harry Potter."

"Ah yes…I have heard of you. You are the French impressionist." Harry laughed.

"I'm not actually French. I just studied there for some years. I am English through and through. But I am the impressionist." Severus nodded and cocked his head.

"Where did you study?"

"Le Fresnoy." Severus smiled; that was a good school.

"Est-ce que tu parles francais (_Do you speak French)_?" Harry's face lit up in a smile. It wasn't very often when he met someone who spoke fluent French in London.

"Oui! Où as-tu appris à parler le Français (_Where did you learn to speak French)_?" Severus was impressed by the man's speaking ability. The accent was almost non-existent.

"I am an art critic, Harry, so therefore I must travel. French is just one of many languages I speak."

"I only speak French because I went to school there but hope to learn other languages someday." Severus turned to Harry's painting with a thoughtful look.

"This is actually very good, Harry. I must say I am impressed." Harry blushed; he wasn't sure why but the man's compliments meant a lot to him.

"Thank-you. I have to say this one is my favorite." Harry pointed to the smallest painting. It was of a bunch of weeds, mostly done in browns and dark greens. But in the very middle was a rose bush, painted with vibrant greens and the deepest, blood red rose. Severus studied it for a moment before a look of understanding came over his face.

"Let me guess, The Scarlet Letter?" Harry smiled brightly.

"Yes and congratulations on being the first to get it. Even Draco, my manager, didn't see it." Severus chuckled slightly.

"It is a rather hard read, even though it looked like you enjoyed it."

"Oh yes, it is one of my favorite books, along with Invisible Cities by Italo Calvino and L'Exil et le royaume(_Exile and the Kingdom_) by Albert Camus."

"Impressive Harry. Those are not books for the faint-hearted." Harry laughed and Severus couldn't help but realize how beautiful it sounded.

"Well I am more than just a half-starved, empty-headed artist." Severus placed a hand on his shoulder, with a smile.

"I can see that Harry." Harry blushed and looked away. Suddenly the moment was interrupted by a hassled but wonderfully dressed Draco.

"Hello Mr. Snape, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoyed my friend's artwork." Harry couldn't help but hate Draco a little. He was interrupting one of the most interesting conversations he had ever had.

"Quite. It, just like Mr. Potter, has impressed me quite a lot." Draco beamed at the older man.

"Good, good." Severus looked at Harry and then at the line of people wanting to see Harry. With a slightly regretful look on his face he turned back to Harry.

"Well it looks like you are a popular one Harry. I shall see you sometime. Lunch perhaps?" Harry felt his breath hitch as he smiled.

"Yes. Here is my card." Harry handed Severus the white slip of paper, right after scribbling a number on the back. "This is my personal number. Feel free to call anytime." Draco looked pointedly at Harry; he _never _gave his personal number out. Severus slipped the card into his pocket with a small smile.

"I will." Severus turned on his heel and let. Harry stared at the retreating man wistfully until he realized Draco was talking to him.

"What did you say Draco?" Draco looked in the direction the critic had gone and smiled to himself.

"You like him, don't you Harry." Harry flushed a bright red but didn't deny it. Draco laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Of course, Harry-the-unattainable would fall for Severus Snape, also known as _the _art critic."

"The?"

"Oh yes. Severus Snape is known as the harshest critic there is, and the most famous. If your artwork impressed him as much as it sounded as it did, you will be set. And if the looks he was giving was any hint, you will be set in more than one way." Harry glared at his friend good-naturedly.

"Get Draco, I have more meeting and greeting to do."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry's brush swiped across the canvas, mixing the reds and the yellows. He always lost himself when he was painting. It was as if the world didn't exist, but it obviously did for it reminded him when his phone dinged. Harry sighed and put down the brush and picked his phone up.

- Veux-tu déjeuner avec moi (_Will you go to lunch with me_)? - Harry beamed, suddenly not so upset by the intrusion.

-Oui. À quelle heure?(_Yes. At what time_)- Harry bounced on his feet as he waited for a response. Exactly two minutes and thirteen seconds later his phone dinged.

-une heure (_One O'clock_). At the café on the corner of Boyce and Springs-

-Ca me va(_That's fine_)- Harry put down his phone and looked at the clock. He had two hours until he needed to be leaving. Just enough time to finish the flower.

XXX XXX XXX

Severus sat at the table nervously. Harry wasn't there yet, which was fine as Severus was ten minutes earlier. He had been excited to see Harry again. The man was everything Severus dreamed of. Smart, passionate, and extremely beautiful. Severus had been mesmerized by the bright green eyes and the equally bright smile. He had been unable to get the younger man out of his mind since he had first met him three weeks ago. They had exchanged messages but Severus had been forced to travel to Spain for an art show and they had been unable to see each other since. Severus had gotten back two days ago and had been itching to see Harry ever since. The door opened and Severus felt his chest jump a little as he saw Harry walk in the. The artist had a pair of dark blue jeans on and a light blue button down shirt. The sleeves of his shirt had been rolled up to his elbows and his light skin had a sun-kissed look to it. He smiled when he saw Severus and sat down across from the man. He ordered his food and then turned to the slightly nervous man.

"It has been awhile." Severus grimaced and nodded.

"Yes, and a disappointing three weeks it has been. All the artwork in the Spain show was atrocious and inadequate. And of course the company was boring." Harry laughed.

"I can see why you are deemed as the harshest critic around. You sound practically acrimonious." Severus snorted.

"I am not to blame if the sad excuses for artists are as boring as their artwork." Harry shook his head good naturedly.

"I do hope I am more entertaining than those artists."

"Of course you are Harry. I do enjoy your company and hope to see you again." Harry's chest fluttered wildly.

"I would like that too, Severus." Severus was surprised at the gentleness in Harry's voice. He took Harry's hand in his and looked into the jade green eyes. Harry blushed but looked right back into the obsidian eyes. He was caught in the passionate depths and part of him couldn't believe this was happening. Was it possible that Severus felt the same way?

"Permettez-moi de vous embrasser(_May I kiss you_)?" Harry nodded quickly and Severus smiled. Severus leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Harry's. Harry was shocked about how much he felt when Severus kissed him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. The kiss was soft but demanding at the same time. A tongue pressed itself against his bottom lip and Harry opened his mouth. Severus slipped his tongue in and slowly explored Harry's mouth. When it felt like their lungs were going to explode for lack of air they parted, both breathing heavily.

"Wow," Harry whispered. Severus chuckled softly and brushed hair out of Harry's face.

"Wow indeed."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry smiled at Severus as he walked around the room curiously. After dating the older art critic for a month or so he had finally gotten up the courage to let the man into his studio. Severus was at the moment staring at a half-finished paining of a little girl with her mother.

"This is good." Harry felt some tension ease out of him at the sound of approval in Severus' voice.

"It's nowhere near finished yet but I hope it turns out like I plan for it to." Severus turned to Harry with a smile.

"May I watch you paint?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"I guess, but won't you be bored just watching me?" Severus laughed and touched Harry's cheek.

"Never, and I have wanted to see you paint from the moment I saw your work." Harry beamed and nodded quickly. Severus sat quietly on a stool as Harry gathered his ingredients. He dipped his brush in the bright green and the moment he touched the canvas he forgot all about Severus. Severus watched with awe as Harry totally lost himself in the painting. His tongue slipped out from between his teeth in the cutest way as he concentrated on the painting. The little girl grew more detailed as the hours flew past. The next thing Harry knew three hours had passed and he set down his brush and turned around with just a little horror.

"I am so sorry Severus! I hadn't noticed that time had flown by. You should have told me."

"And missed such a beautiful sight? I think not." Harry blushed a bright red and looked down as he started to clean up. Severus got up from the stool and walked over to Harry. He made Harry look at him and was silent for a moment.

"Je t'aime(_I love you_)." Harry froze and looked into the serious, dark eyes. Once he realized that Severus was serious he smiled gently.

"Moi aussi, Je t'aime(_I love you too_)."

XXX XXX XXX

Harry lay back in Severus' arms with a sigh.

"Draco will be fine Harry. The doctors said he would be up and bothering you within a month." Harry sighed and buried his face in Severus' shoulder.

"I know but I still worry about him. Car crashes are terrible and he is my friend. He was there when no one else was." Severus paused. Harry had talked very little of his past and other than a few close friends he had seen no outside life. No family.

"What about your parents?" Harry's face darkened and he pulled away.

"My father hated me for being gay and thought I was an idiot for wanting to be an artist. My mother secretly supported me and loves me even still but she was never one to go against my father. I left for France when I turned seventeen and haven't talked to them since." Severus held Harry to him with a small sigh.

"I am sorry." Harry smiled sadly.

"It's okay. Shortly after I graduated Draco found me and we have been partners ever since. There has never been anyone else there for me." Severus got a determined look in his eyes as he sat up.

"I will be there Harry. Now and forever." Harry smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know." Severus dug in his pocket and pulled out a small box. Harry eyed it curiously and Severus took a deep breath.

"I know that you know but I want to prove it to you. I was going to wait until Draco got better but never mind that now. Harry, Veux-tu m'épouser(_Will you marry me_)?" Severus opened the box to reveal a silver band that flickered in the soft light. Harry gasped and blushed bright red.

"Oui(_yes_)."

XXX XXX XXX

"We are gathered here today to witness the binding of these two men in holy matrimony. If there is any who wish to object speak now or forever hold you peace." Harry dared not look around but he knew there would be silence. When no reply was made, the minister moved on.

"Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Je le veux(_I do_)." Harry smiled teary eyed as he heard the French.

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take Severus Tobias Snape as your lawfully wedded husband?" Harry looked deeply into the obsidian eyes and nodded.

"Je le veux(_I do_)."

* * *

I do hoped you liked it and the French wasn't too hard to understand or too bad. Well, read and respond!


End file.
